


【APH 英米】幼稚先生

by Djcking



Series: 【APH】英先生和他盤子上的小漢堡 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, aph, 英米 - Freeform, 黑塔利亞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djcking/pseuds/Djcking
Summary: 有時阿爾弗雷德會覺得，他的表哥根本不是個合格的傲羅。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【APH】英先生和他盤子上的小漢堡 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167719
Kudos: 2





	【APH 英米】幼稚先生

**Author's Note:**

> ※TAG：HP設、不甜不要錢、年齡差  
> ※兩個人年齡差十歲，阿爾葛萊分多，亞瑟史萊哲林  
> ※其實我覺得比較偏向親情向（無差），但還是私心英米吧XD

如果要阿爾弗雷德介紹一會他的表哥，他會毫不留情的為他標上幼稚鬼這副稱號，或許其他人覺得這與本人極度不相稱，但他不會變心、也不曾後悔。  
並非平白無故，這是有理由的，也是他從生活中歷練出來的，他已經與托里斯說過很多次，獾院的男孩經過一年小獅子的強力遊說後，覺得阿爾弗雷德的話還是有一定道理。

阿爾弗雷德並非自願來到英國，因為某些不想提起的家庭因素，他遠渡重洋來到霍格華茲。照理來說，他應該前往伊法摩尼，並且確信自己會是雷鳥或貓豹，然而最終什麼都不是，一年級時他只隨口講了幾句就被分往未來七年的學院。  
“你們為什麼搞個學院名字都還需要這麼抽象？什麼赫夫……還雷文克啥的？我記得還有史萊哲林－永遠不要史萊哲林，永遠不－”  
“葛萊分多！”  
他不去史萊哲林的原因很簡單，因為他的表哥亞瑟．柯克蘭是個史萊哲林，你可以說他一開始就帶有偏見，但當葛萊分多的學生們因為新加入的新人而歡呼鼓掌時，他忽然覺得或許這裡可以待待看。

靠著他不差的社交技巧和性格，很快他結識了一些朋友，其中一個是曾經在魔藥學幫助過他的赫夫帕夫，他就是在那天認識托里斯的。而也是從那天開始，托里斯開始逐漸得知阿爾弗雷德還有個與他關係似乎不怎麼好、並且能力強大的傲羅表哥。  
「你說，亞瑟．柯克蘭？」那是他們晚餐過後，托里斯抱著一疊筆記要交給屢次無法專心上課的葛萊分多，他發誓自己不是故意要看他人的私物，那只是不經意的一眼，卻讓托里斯的嘴似乎再也闔不回去。  
「對啊，怎麼了嗎？」當事者可能根本沒法瞭解到他所感嘆的地方，他一把抓住阿爾弗雷德，把對方帶往已經散去人潮的餐廳，「阿、阿爾，你可能還對這裡有些不熟對吧？」  
「我從沒打聽過，也沒有人告訴我。」阿爾聳聳肩，不明白友人為何緊張兮兮，好像他表哥是作惡多端的食死徒，「他怎麼了嗎？還是曾經幹過什麼壞事？如果是的話你務必得告訴－」  
「你表哥是首席傲羅。」  
忽然托里斯驚愕的表情有了解釋。  
「……等等、啥？我知道他是個傲羅，但我沒想過－」  
「他還是最年輕的首席傲羅，阿爾弗雷德，這下我相信你們表兄弟關係之間真的很差了，你連這個全英國巫師界都曉得的消息都不知道。」  
於是來到英國的第五年，他才從他人口中曉得那個整日早出晚歸、基本就像幽靈的傢伙是家喻戶曉的首席傲羅。

然而這並沒有更改阿爾弗雷德對他表哥的眼光，就他而言，亞瑟．柯克蘭依舊是亞瑟．柯克蘭。  
並且他還清楚知道亞瑟．柯克蘭是個不合格的首席傲羅。  
「你們所知的都是他表面上的樣子，」三年級時阿爾再次向托里斯解釋，希望他知道那位鼎鼎有名的首席傲羅大人根本不是他們眼中那樣紳士端莊，「你和他相處過你就會知道。」  
阿爾弗雷德無奈的朝遠方嘆了口氣。  
他相當的幼稚。

那是他剛來到英國的第一年，他七歲，而他十七歲，亞瑟正在準備一堆有的沒的考試，沒有多餘的時間和他相處，也因此他與這位僅僅血緣上有些相近的表哥仍然相當陌生，再加上他們年齡相差甚遠，他們根本無法順利開啟談話，十次裡面有九次是他叫亞瑟滾下來吃晚餐（他口氣當然沒這麼不好），最後一次是亞瑟．柯克蘭叫睡遲的他起來吃早餐。  
他們的對話似乎只能圍繞食物，沒有其他別的了，單調而乏味，就像英國的菜色一樣，這點在霍格華茲裡頭有所改善，算是他唯一比較欣慰的了。  
他有他的世界，而他也有。據他所知，亞瑟．柯克蘭的世界在屋子的地下室，那裡有不斷烹煮魔藥的鋼鍋，多到他一輩子都讀不完的藏書量，還有各式奇形怪狀的玻璃罐與瓶子，那的確就是另一個世界，他不喜歡陰暗潮濕的地方，因此除了第一次來到這個家母親為他導覽，這之外他就再也沒有踏進去過了。

那一天他被任命拖著餐盤與食物去找自己的表哥。  
「三天了，他三天沒吃晚餐。」母親似乎相當急躁，不斷在客廳和廚房進出，「我怎麼講都沒用，或許你去會好一點，畢竟那傢伙比較－」她及時阻止自己的舌頭，勉強露出笑容，「總之，阿爾弗你去會比較好一點，記得先敲門。」  
七歲的他能多想什麼？他就像家養小精靈笨手笨腳的端著晚餐下樓，每踏一步就要擔心熱湯是否灑出，也因此他沒有第三隻手替他開門，阿爾只好在門外大叫：「晚餐來啦！開個門可以嗎？」  
沒有人應。  
「亞瑟你在裡面嗎！」他又大叫一次，忽然從樓上透下來的光被擋住，是母親朝底下望了一眼，阿爾弗雷德分辨著口型，最後茫然的張了張嘴。  
他只好嚥下一沫口水，猶疑一陣才開口：「哥哥！你的晚－」老舊的門發出喀啦一聲，母親朝他眨了眨眼，湊效到阿爾弗雷德以為自己剛使用了什麼咒語。

當他踏進地下室後門又被砰地關上，這裡燈光昏暗，似乎只有幾撮亮光維持著亮度，阿爾往右側的空間走去，才看見他陌生的表哥正站在大鍋前，不斷有熱氣和奇怪的氣味飄散出來，但亞瑟．柯克蘭似乎沒把那些當一回事，他全然專注盯著裡頭滾燙的液體。  
「放到後面那張桌子就行了。」阿爾撇頭，看見一塊這個空間中唯一空著的小地方，他把餐盤喬在一個不會輕易掉下的位置，離開之前，雙腿不由自主往鍋子靠近。  
「離遠一點。」亞瑟突然出聲，然而接下來他又似乎變了心：「但如果我在的話就可以。」  
他似乎透過迂迴的方式得到了准許，認為自己沒有理解錯的阿爾弗雷德瞧了眼亞瑟才緩慢靠近，當他順利來到大鍋旁時，忍不住發出驚嘆。

「這是什麼？我也做得到嗎？」  
「如果你認真學習的話，會的。」亞瑟的視線挪開魔藥，如果阿爾弗雷德有將腦袋抬起，會發現他表哥綠色的眼珠子充斥著溫柔耐心，「你知道縮小藥水嗎？」  
「不曉得。」  
「他可以讓你身體上的縮小或變年輕，而好的縮小藥水會呈現亮綠色，當它呈現怪異的橘黃色時，你就要小心點了，那可能存在毒性。」好看的亮綠色，阿爾下意識抬高視線，將亞瑟的眼珠子和鍋子裡頭的色調做對比，他比較出前者更偏向沉穩安定的墨綠，而後者像某種發光的史萊姆，如果讓他擇一，他會比較喜歡前者。  
「你需要一些切碎的雛菊根、去皮的皺褶無花果、老鼠脾臟－」聞言，男孩皺起眉頭，「沒錯，老鼠脾臟，還有一點螞蟻汁。」阿爾的眉頭皺得更深了，他甚至有點反胃。在短短的一秒間，亞瑟笑了一下，「你還想知道最後一個是什麼嗎？」  
「我不想知道。」他搖搖頭。  
「你確定？」亞瑟抽出放在口袋的魔杖，阿爾沒看走眼的話，他的表哥甚至笑了出來，隨著幾下揮動，瞬間他手中變出了一隻活生生扭動的毛蟲。  
那之後他只記得自己放聲大叫、大腦陷入短暫封閉，並且將近有三個月的時間沒有和亞瑟．柯克蘭搭話過。

「我、我沒想過柯克蘭先生也有那樣的一面。」托里斯第一次聽完這個故事誠心的做出評論，「但那時柯克蘭先生才十七歲，我想他或許只想逗逗你。」  
「你現在幾歲，托里斯？」  
「呃、和你一樣十二歲？」  
「那你會想把一隻毛蟲變到一個七歲孩子的手中嗎？」  
「我為什麼那麼做？」  
「那十七歲的亞瑟．柯克蘭為什麼那麼做！」

他們最後沒有得出結果，當時二年級的托里斯半信半疑的想，或許柯克蘭先生真的和阿爾弗雷德有些過節。  
到他們四年級的時候，他才恍然大悟，自己錯得過於離譜。  
當年發生了一件荒唐事，阿爾弗雷德收到了情書，信上說如果阿爾弗雷德願意的話，他們可以相約在占星塔，就在下週二的晚上。  
「我沒想過這樣的事情會發生在我身上。」阿爾弗雷德的語氣興奮又期待，樣子像是他早已接受了女方的邀請，但托里斯仍然詢問：「所以你會答應嗎？」  
「什麼鬼東西，我當然不會！」他又笑得更開心了，他赫夫帕夫的好友惋惜的嘆了口氣，為喜歡上阿爾弗雷德的女孩感到不捨。

週五回到家時，他的表哥很快就嗅出了端倪。  
十點鐘進到家門，他就聽見阿爾弗雷德哼著歌，臉上還掛著不明所以的笑容，他心中約略八成有了答案，然而還是選擇開口：「學校發生了什麼事嗎？」  
「什麼？」抱著冰淇淋桶的小獅子從冰箱門旁探出腦袋，嘴上還叼著湯匙，「喔，沒什麼，只是收到情書罷了。」  
亞瑟．柯克蘭豎起耳朵。  
「誰給你的。」  
「呃……沒有屬名，所以不曉得，但我會去和她赴約。」然後拒絕她。想到這裡阿爾弗雷德再次得意的笑了出來，但很顯然他的表哥會錯了意，年輕的首席傲羅就算面對成山的公文也沒皺過一下眉頭，此刻他的眉間難得出現皺痕，「什麼時候？在哪裡？」  
「問這麼多幹嘛。」隨著冰箱門大力關上，他藍色的眼珠子也翻了一圈：「我會處理好的，你放心。」  
傲羅先生的臉色仍然不是很好看，難得亞瑟回家第一件事並非帶著風衣和公事包塞進書房，而是掌心向上，朝阿爾揮了揮。

「讓我幫你個忙。」  
「你要做什麼？」  
「幫你找出寄信者是誰。」亞瑟看著表弟抱著冰淇淋無動於衷，神情開始扭曲起來，他只好再次解釋：「知道是誰對你不吃虧吧，你也可以先做點調查。」  
他嘴裡含著的湯匙上下擺動，阿爾弗雷德的眼神仍然不信任，但腳步已經開始移動，當他將要把信件遞給亞瑟時，鬆手前再度問了一句：「你真的沒有想要幹嘛？」  
「我說了，只是想幫個忙。」想起這件往事阿爾弗雷德差點笑出來，首席傲羅會想幫小他十歲的表弟調查情書對象？阿爾弗雷德還真的鬆開手指，只是眉頭仍然鎖緊。  
很快一串名字從信上浮現，坎蒂斯．萊特，阿爾輕聲唸出，不由自主的對這個名字產生好感，這畢竟是對他動情的女孩子，然而沒有讓他端詳過久，信上的名字又像冬天吐出的氣息倏地消散。

「認識嗎？」  
「不認識。」  
「那你會答應嗎？」  
「關你什麼事。」  
阿爾弗雷德如此回應，在後來的幾年當中，他會永遠後悔自己過於輕率的應對方式。

週一時，年輕的傲羅來到霍格華茲進行視察。  
「我靠……」阿爾看著堂堂正正從大門進來的亞瑟．柯克蘭，他昏灰色的大衣隨風揚起，校門開啟時風光到好像整個霍格華茲都在歡迎他。  
「你幹了什麼壞事嗎？」托里斯頭一句就這麼問他，友人如此不信任自己阿爾弗雷德為此感到痛心：「我早上到晚上都跟著你你看我是能做出什麼事？」  
「那你表哥為什麼要來到霍格華茲？」  
「他可能來定期視察？」  
「但他是首席傲羅！」

阿爾弗雷德懼怕了。  
他確信自己什麼也沒做，因此從亞瑟．柯克蘭正式踏進霍格華茲後就沿路躲著，幸好自己是那位首席傲羅的表弟這件事只有托里斯一個人知道，他才不至於在學校引起風波。  
整個學校都吵得沸騰，尤其是女孩子，也因此他們才能及時知道哪裡已經有亞瑟．柯克蘭的經過，阿爾弗雷德也更瞭解原來他的表哥真的如傳聞那樣有一票女粉，就算他已經畢業一段時間。  
陰錯陽差，或者其實是梅林如此希望，他還是和柯克蘭撞見了。

「阿爾。」這名字聽起來有點耳熟，阿爾弗雷德想，他肯定被施展了空空遺忘，只管拉著托里斯的手臂往轉角拐去，「阿爾弗雷德。」亞瑟再次呼喚，托里斯的心臟已經承受不住，被葛萊分多拉著的手終於恢復自主權，甚至按住即將幻影移形的人：「停下來，阿爾。」他嚴肅卻顫著音道。  
亞瑟．柯克蘭來到他們面前，換赫夫帕夫拉住阿爾弗雷德的手臂，兩雙眼睛尷尬的在空氣中對視，「你肯定是他的朋友托里斯吧。」  
托里斯在一點七秒內做出了搖頭和點頭的動作。  
「很高興見到你，有你在阿爾弗雷德肯定在學校好上許多。」他緊張咬著下唇，此時似乎應該給予一個微笑，但當他看見阿爾弗雷德面如死灰的表情時又將嘴角放了下去。

「見到你表哥不應該高興點嗎？阿爾弗。」倏地他聽見周圍傳來驚愕的吸氣與低論聲，見鬼的他打賭亞瑟．柯克蘭是故意這麼說的。  
「一點也不。」  
驚呼聲更加明目張膽，他甚至聽見遠處傳來一句一點也不小聲的低呼：「他怎麼敢這麼和首席傲羅對話！」  
「我有些事剛好要來這裡談談，你不需要多慮。」似乎不在意那些聲音，亞瑟自然的道。  
「那你應該直接去八樓。」  
「我當然知道該怎麼走，只是想來看看你。」這下換女孩們發出長長一聲像是要融化的感歎，她們顯然都被這個狡猾的史萊哲林欺騙了。

「阿爾弗雷德應該沒有給你添什麼麻煩吧？」話題對象轉往托里斯，他戰戰兢兢的回想：「他、他很好。」  
「那你是否知道他最近收到一封信件？」  
「是的，先生。」  
「能夠幫我留意那封信的下落嗎？畢竟我很少參與他的校園生活，如果有你的幫助我會相當感激。」  
「當然可以的，先生。」  
一瞬間這裡似乎只有兩個人在場、只有兩個人對話，他是這裡的局外人，一點也沒有發言權，而托里斯已經嚇到只管順從的答應，指甲還抓進他手臂肉裡。

當他們對話完托里斯才塌下肩膀，滿臉憂愁，「我的朋友，我很抱歉。」  
「暫時先別和我說話。」  
週二晚上的占星塔，誰也沒出現。

在霍格華茲的最後幾年，詢問他有關亞瑟．柯克蘭消息的人不在少數。而他保持不知道、不回應和不搭理三不原則，一聽到Ar音節字詞要從嘴裡蹦出，他笑臉常開的面容會瞬間結凍。  
托里斯為此愧疚好長一段時間，起初他真的差點認為柯克蘭先生真的如阿爾弗雷德口中所說得關係不好及心態幼稚，然而他到很後期的時候才體悟，其實並不。  
畢業後的他和阿爾弗雷德都順利進到英國魔法部－阿爾弗雷德出奇的留下來了，就在魔法事故和災害的部門，藉由他動得飛快的腦筋和嘴吧，他會極其自然的對麻瓜警察解釋：「當然了，這當然是煤氣爆炸。」  
  
在發生某事之前，托里斯對柯克蘭先生與阿爾弗雷德的壞關係未曾轉念過。而這似乎也是整個魔法部心知肚明卻未曾明言的小秘密，他們都知道首席傲羅先生有個表弟，但關係差的如果他們倆同時待在同個空間，就必定有個要送去聖芒戈，鑑於亞瑟．柯克蘭是一位強大的傲羅，他們通常押是可憐的阿爾弗雷德會被抬進去。  
然而，這些顯然都是流言蜚語。

那是個可怕的一天。  
托里斯收到訊息，一位魔力從小被壓抑的女孩突然爆發，阿爾弗雷德他們到現場時雖然鎮住了場面，但他仍然受到失控的力量傷害，水泥柱碎裂的石塊直直朝他腦袋右側飛來，索性傷得不深，他簡單將腦袋包個幾圈就和小組回到魔法部要進行報備。  
亞瑟．柯克蘭就和阿爾弗雷德在安檢台恰巧碰面，此時托里斯正要前往二層，但當他看到這一幕時早就忽略了已經打開的電梯門，就連安檢人員也忍不住流下冷汗。  
出乎意料的，他們沒有多說什麼，亞瑟簡單詢問了幾個問題便繼續往目的地走去，托里斯能夠見到在場所有人不約而同呼出一聲長氣。

然而那只是剛開始，當托里斯回來辦公室時，他踏步回到位子上的步伐是整個空間最響亮的聲音。  
亞瑟．柯克蘭生氣了。  
托里斯見證隔壁辦公桌同事將已經弄好的文件整理了七遍，好像還是覺得哪裡漏了，又從頭到尾逐字確認；還有人不斷往柯克蘭先生那裡偷瞄，他手裡拿著幾份資料，估計是要在今天跑完流程，緊張的神情表露無遺，終於他撐著桌子站起身，所有人下意識往聲音方向看去，眼神欽佩的像是赴戰的勇士。  
「柯、柯克蘭先生。」他把資料交出去，手縮回來時還在顫抖。  
那是他們的第一句話也是最後一句話。  
“完了。”隔壁同事用口形哀號一句，不理解傲羅先生究竟氣在哪裡－唯一確認的是肯定和他表弟有關。

沒過多久暴風中心就來到了他們辦公室，所有人豎起身子，以利隨時離開座位。就在他們思索今天是否可以完好無缺的踏出辦公室時，驚人的一幕出現了。  
他們的先生笑了起來。  
「亞瑟．柯克蘭！」忽視過於死寂的現場，阿爾弗雷德推開大門，繞過幾個辦公桌向傲羅直直走去，「那幾個任務是怎麼回事？為什麼都在你的管區！」  
「看來你忘記我們的約定了，如果你有任何傷害，就代表你的技術還不純熟，因此你需要受到“特別關照”。」  
「好幾十次出任務就這麼點傷有那個必要！」  
「但這是約定啊，阿爾弗雷德。」  
托里斯全程沒有閉上嘴吧，辦公室也不只他一個人在看熱鬧，沒有人見過可以直接和先生槓上的人，更沒有人見過那個柯克蘭真的會露出如此率性的笑容。  
沒有錯，那的確是個笑容，一直到阿爾弗雷德氣沖沖的離開、仍然擺在他臉上過於唐突的笑容。  
十分鐘後，方才繳交公文的人再次上陣，不過幾秒，亞瑟．柯克蘭就簽上了名字，笑容滿面的。

托里斯聽著七點的鐘聲響起，他人就站在大廳，幾年來第一次準時下班，不得不收回一半的話：柯克蘭先生的確有些幼稚，但他可愛他的表弟了。

－END－

「我打賭那傢伙肯定恨死我了。」一天中午，阿爾弗雷德和托里斯約出來吃午餐，他的好友明明嘴裡沒什麼東西卻突然嗆到。「怎麼了？我有說錯嗎？」某傲羅表弟困惑的吐出疑問。  
「呃，我覺得也不全然，或許柯克蘭先生只是不善於表達感情。」  
「你什麼時候轉變陣營了托里斯？得了吧，他就是個不合格的傲羅。」  
赫夫帕夫聳聳肩，笑著咬下一口三明治。  
他有預感再過不久，阿爾弗雷德就會發現那人只單獨對他幼稚。


End file.
